


Flashes

by graceandfire



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this, my first foray into The Fast and The Furious awhile back while I was at home with strep throat.  Let's here it for fever induced fanfics!</p><p>*************************</p><p>Brian O’Conner approached the little open aired diner and paused, cop trained senses taking in logistics with the flicker of an eye.  It was a greasy spoon of a shack, not trying to be anything else but it looked clean and welcoming.  The ceiling offered modest protection against the scorching L.A. summer heat and there were few patrons in the place at the moment, none at the small number of plain umbrella’d tables outside.  After a brief hesitation, he moved up to take a place at the counter, sliding easily onto the seat, while his eyes moved in appreciation over the girl behind the counter.  His memory flashed to surveillance photos he’d memorized as part of his prep work.  Mia Toretto.  Little sister of Dominic Toretto.  Damn.  The girl had been pretty in the pictures but in person she was a knockout; face carved into pure lines, hair a sleek fall of darkness; body curved in exactly the right places with her tank top showing off miles of smooth, sun kissed skin that a man could spend hours getting to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes

Brian O’Conner approached the little open aired diner and paused, cop trained senses taking in logistics with the flicker of an eye.  It was a greasy spoon of a shack, not trying to be anything else but it looked clean and welcoming.  The ceiling offered modest protection against the scorching L.A. summer heat and there were few patrons in the place at the moment, none at the small number of plain umbrella’d tables outside.  After a brief hesitation, he moved up to take a place at the counter, sliding easily onto the seat, while his eyes moved in appreciation over the girl behind the counter.  His memory flashed to surveillance photos he’d memorized as part of his prep work.  Mia Toretto.  Little sister of Dominic Toretto.  Damn.  The girl had been pretty in the pictures but in person she was a knockout; face carved into pure lines, hair a sleek fall of darkness; body curved in exactly the right places with her tank top showing off miles of smooth, sun kissed skin that a man could spend hours getting to know. 

Seeing her flash him a friendly, not indifferent smile, logic told him he could use the girl to help get himself into the Toretto inner circle.  Honor made an unexpected protest at the thought.  And just to make things interesting, horndog guy instincts made an appearance, urging him to forget logic and honor bullshit and just get into her panties.

Cop logic and honor pushed down horndog pretty fast but were still battling it out for dominance when the girl in question approached him.  Her smile was wry and knowing but her eyes held a flash of feminine appreciation, letting him know that she was aware of him as a man.  He let his smile stretch into an easy grin even as unexpected guilt snaked through him that everything he was about to say from this point on would be a lie.  He firmly pushed down the thought.  He had to remain focused on the job.  On getting to Dominic Toretto.  Mia was just an innocent means to an end. 

“What can I get you?”

He let his smile widen.  “How’s the tuna?”

 

************************************

Three weeks later Brian approached the little shack, his game face firmly on.  Okay, so Mia Toretto was beautiful and smart and distracting as hell but she wasn’t his concern.  He couldn’t let her be his concern.  He was on the job and he couldn’t fucking forget it.  End of story.  And if he was going to succeed in undercover work he’d have to get over the guilt of lying to a pretty girl.

As he approached the counter his eyes scanned the area for Mia and they shared a smile as he slid up onto his regular counter stool.  As they fell into a casual banter about tuna, Brian felt his eyes being involuntarily drawn to a man sitting in the back room, back visible behind a dusty screen.  His face staying cool, Brian's eyes roamed up and down the man’s muscular back and blinked in surprise when his pulse sped up.  The hell?  Suddenly he was feeling the way he did at the start of a race, engines revving, poised for…what?  Disconcerted, Brian tried to calm down his accelerated heartbeat as he watched the man get up and walk to a glass doored refrigerator, pulling a beer out and turning as he popped the top of the bottle.  It was Dominic fucking Toretto.  Brian’s pulse kicked up another notch.  As if feeling Brian’s regard, Toretto glanced up, his eyes meeting Brian’s and the steadily racing blood became a freakin’ flash flood through his veins, adrenaline spiking out to every nerve.  The adrenaline rush had to be because his target was finally in front of him, that his first undercover assignment was _real_ now in a way it hadn’t been before.  That was what was causing his pulse to scramble, his heart rate to go ballistic.  More at ease now that he’d found a reason for the rush, Brian continued watching the big man—damn was he big, not tall so much, just _big_ —who was returning his gaze, the slight beginnings of a quizzical frown on Toretto’s broad, blunt features before he turned, dismissing Brian to walk back to his seat and settle down again at the back table.

Brian continued to stare at the broad expanse of shoulders as if hypnotized until Mia literally stood in front of him, cutting off his view of her brother.  He gave a mental shake, like a dog shrugging off water, and turned his wide, friendly smile on the sister, giving her his full attention.  Suddenly, Mia’s feminine features seemed even more attractive than ever.  And if the word ‘safe’ suddenly flashed through his mind, he didn’t study it too closely.

   
*********************************************

   
Dom heard the easily identifiable sounds of a fight in front of the store and hunched down a little more, eyes firmly trained on his paper.  If he ignored the fight—and fuck, that was definitely the sound of Vince on a tear—maybe it would go away on its own.

“I’m not _kidding,_ Dom!  Get out there!" Mia’s voice had reached the ‘I am not kidding the fuck around’ level.  Dom rolled his eyes but reluctantly rose and, with a resigned expression, turned to take in the scene.  The view had him raising his brows in surprise.  He’d expected to see Vince kicking pretty boy’s ribs in but pretty boy was actually holding his own.

“What’d you put in that sandwich?” Dom asked, amused, as he watched pretty boy land another body blow before Vince flipped him to the ground and started wailing on him.

“Very funny,” Mia snorted, not at all amused.  

Pretty boy had gotten the upper hand again and Dom decided enough was enough.  Exiting the back room he strode forward down the driveway until he came to the furious bodies rolling on the ground and, reaching down, he grabbed the stranger off of Vince and heaved him up against a nearby car, wearing his best ‘don’t fuck with me’ expression.

“Hey, man, he was in my face.”  The kid had his arms up in a ‘peace’ gesture but his expression had no give to it.  Kid wasn’t backing down an inch.

“ _I’m_ in your face,” Dom responded and then turned with a growl as Vince made another run at the kid.  As he watched Leon push Vince back Dom gave a frustrated sigh.  He was starting to losing his temper at this whole stupid situation which he just wanted _over_ so he could go back to his fucking paper in fucking peace.

Impatiently he held out a hand to Jesse.  "Hand me his wallet."  Taking it he opened blondie's wallet.  Brian Earl Spilner?  He almost snorted.  Sounded like a fucking serial killer.  He looked up to tag the kid with another glare.  "Brian Earl Spilner.  Sounds like a serial killer name.  Are you a serial killer?" 

The kid actually looked a little cowed this time when he gave a quiet "no man." 

Dom felt an odd restlessness begin to build as he continued to stare at Brian 'I am not a serial killer' Spilner.  Right.  Time to end this shit.  Dom let his eyes narrow into a threatening glare.  “Don’t come around here again,” Dom ordered as he tossed back the wallet, his voice a growl, and turned away expecting that to be the end of it.

When Dom heard the punk say “Hey, man, you know this is bullshit!” he hesitated in disbelief—people did _not_ back talk him—before slowly turning around again, aiming a look so full of threat it should have had blondie backing down and slinking off.

But blondie apparently hadn’t read the script, because blondie did not look intimidated.  In fact, _blondie_ looked pissed as hell.  A flicker of admiration for the kid hit Dom, although he kept it, and the amusement he was starting to feel, off of his face.  His eyes raked up and down the stranger, fully taking in the bronzed god looks and defiant electric eyes and got a further shock of surprise when his dick, which was pretty much trained these days to only sit up and howl for Letty, twitched in sudden interest.  Well damn.  This kid was trouble, no question.   A hot head with no fear and way too pretty for anyone’s peace of mind.  Dom came to a quick decision.  Mia might be pissed, ‘cause she seemed to have her eye on the punk, but it would be better for all concerned if Brian Earl Spilner just stayed away. 

“You work for Harry right?”

“Yeah, I just started,” the kid said, a faint hint of wariness appearing for the first time.

“You were just fired,” Dom snapped and turned away, firmly ignoring an odd sense of almost regret that he wouldn’t be seeing Brian Earl Spilner again.

 

_ Middles _

   
“I owe you a 10 second car man,” Brian’s face was intent, blue eyes electric.  “I can’t afford to lose again.”

As Dom heard Brian start a rundown detailing every bit of Hector’s equipment, he felt his eyebrows rising in disbelief even as he felt the tightness in his chest start to loosen. “So what?” Dom shook his head in amazement.  “You’re telling me you’re gonna go around checking everybody’s shit out?  One ride after another?”  The kid was fucking bonkers.

“Yeah,” Brian said.    “I am.”

Dom stared at Brian for another moment.  Vince was sure the kid was a cop.  Then again, Vince _wanted_ the kid to be a cop because that would get him out of Mia’s way.  But Brian’s story…it sounded just like something the crazy kid would do.  Dom felt something settle inside of him and let a half-smirk lift his mouth.  “Let’s go for a ride.”

Two hours later Dom and Brian trudged back into the Toretto garage, Vince having parted ways, still swearing and pissed off and shooting death glares at goldilocks.  Okay, so maybe going to the Tran’s garage hadn’t been the best idea ever.  Dom felt as wiped as Brian looked, feeling the adrenaline crash of almost being discovered by the psychotic asshole, Trans.  The more Dominic thought about the events of the evening the more pissed off he felt.  Fuck, this night could have gone so wrong; could have ended with a bullet in all of their brains.  Why Dom was so pissed about it he had trouble identifying since, he had to admit, it was kind of freakin’ hilarious given the fact that he planned _hijackings_ in his spare time which, not exactly the safest hobby.  No, if he was gonna be honest, what was setting his blood to boiling was that _Brian_ had come so close to getting his pretty face beaten in.  And since Brian’s damn fool self was right there in the garage with him…

“You’re crazy you know that.  And you’re going to get your fucking idiot self killed.”

 

Brian stiffened as Dom slowly moved forward, deliberately invading Brian’s space, crowding him in to taking a step back before he forced himself to stop and hold his ground.  Dom had been quiet on their ride back from the Trans and Brian hadn’t been able to tell what was going through the other man’s mind.  Apparently he’d been working himself up to one hell of a temper.

The other man’s stance was meant to intimidate, his face a hard mask.  Brian felt wariness flash through him but even with a pissed off Dominic Toretto coming at him, he couldn’t quite work himself up to fear.

“The fuck, man?” Brian asked, letting irritation show in narrowed eyes as he held his ground.  He wasn’t gonna let Dom back him down.  Okay, correction, he wasn’t gonna let Dom back him down unless it looked like Dom was about to break Brian’s neck.  At that point, Brian would have to give backing down some serious consideration.

Dominic moved in on him another step and Brian could feel the larger man’s body heat, energy pouring off of Dom, making the hairs along Brian’s arms stand up.  It was like standing next to a force of nature, ozone build-up crackling in the air.  Brian eyed the big man warily.  Hopefully _this_ force of nature wasn’t feeling destructive.

The stand off continued for a few seconds when, with a speed that took Brian off guard, Dom grabbed Brian’s shoulders and spun him around, pushing him off balance and forward so that Brian was pinned down against the side of the in-progress Supra, his arm held painfully high behind his back, neck pushed down so that the side of his face was mashed into the stripped down gray metal body of the car.  After a brief struggle, resulting in Brian’s arm yanked up so high in warning that bright pain went singing through his shoulder, he stopped struggling but let temper show in his voice.

“Get the fuck _off_ me!”

Dom felt a reluctant grin lift up his mouth and he shook his head at Brian’s furious demand to be released.  Fucking kid didn’t have any fear in him.  Brian was holding himself still in Dom’s grip, giving into the threat of a broken arm; the kid wasn’t stupid.  But the kid _was_ fucking _fearless_ and damn if that didn’t make Dom want to laugh in admiration even as he worried that Brian fucking Spilner was going to end up with a bullet in his head by not knowing when to back down. 

Jesus.  Vince could have killed the kid tonight.  Hector and his homies _would_ have killed Brian tonight or at least would have beaten him into a coma if they’d found blondie sniffing around their shit.  And the Trans; Dom felt a cold trail of fear make its way down his spine at what would have happened to Brian if they’d been caught by the Trans.  Even though it had been Dom’s idea to check the place out, the thought of what Johnny and his fucking psycho cousin Lance would do to Brian if they had him at their mercy…Dom hadn’t missed the looks Lance had given Brian the night of the race.  Like Brian was a primo race car Lance wanted to own.  Brian fucking Spilner was too damn pretty for his own good.  And that, together with being fearless, was a hell of a dangerous combination.

Dom wasn’t fearless.  Hadn’t been fearless in a very long time.  He had learned fear when facing jail time; had learned fear when forced to leave his young, orphaned sister alone without protection; had learned fear the first instant he'd realized his parents weren’t immortal and could be taken away forever, by sickness and fire.  It was one of the reasons he’d embraced the truck hijackings.  Yeah, the money was good but, more importantly, when he was in the middle of a heist, just like when he was in the middle of a race, he didn’t feel fear; he felt the rush and the sense of being in control of everything; of being aware of every single factor and knowing he was the master of his fate.  It was the rest of life that fucked you over.

And Brian wasn’t faking his lack of fear.  It wasn’t false bravado in his voice or the tense lines of his body.  He honestly wasn’t afraid of Dom which either meant he was an idiot or he knew something that Dom himself hadn’t quite gotten a handle on.  Dom scowled at the back of Brian’s gold hair.  Who the fuck had _gold_ hair anyway, he thought in irritation.  Yeah, plenty of people had blonde hair but Brian, the guy’s hair was freakin’ burnished gold, like a Roman god’s.  That’s who Brian reminded Dom of sometimes; or of some Roman soldier from a thousand years ago going around on quests and attracting the dangerous attention of gods and goddesses with his beauty, his crazy spirit and the fire in his eyes.

And here goldilocks was, pinned down and pretty much at Dom’s mercy, a quality Dom didn’t have much of a reputation for.  But the guy just wasn’t afraid; wouldn’t back down.  Dom crowded closer and finally felt a reaction; felt Brian freeze, the tense stillness taking on a new wariness.  Well fuck.  Brian’s new reaction probably had something to do with the fact that the hard outline of Dom’s erection was now poking up against Brian’s denim clad ass.  Which, what the fuck was his dick doing these days, Dom thought with annoyance even as he refused to step away, to back down.  Yeah, as Jesse had mentioned several times, Brian Earl Spilner was be-yoo-ti-ful, but Dom had never been one for guys and Letty would cut off _both_ their dicks if she knew that Dom was developing a disturbing tendency to go hard whenever Brian walked into a room.

The view of Brian bent over the car, the thought that it would be so easy to reach around and unbutton Brian’s pants and shove them down around his knees was making his dick stand up and howl.  It was how bad he _wanted_ to do that, the fact that he actually started moving his hand off of Brian’s neck and downwards that had him stepping back, releasing the kid and watching as Brian slowly turned around, ready to counter any punches the kid decided to throw his way.  Watching to see how freaked out and furious the kid was because it was pretty much a given that Brian wouldn’t be showing fear.  But Brian just stood there, nearly vibrating with held back energy, eyes electric and unreadable, breathe coming in soft pants. 

“You’re crazy,” Dom repeated slowly and though he tried to sound disapproving he must have failed because Brian grinned suddenly, anger gone just like that, smile lighting up the room in a brilliant flash that went straight to Dominic’s dick like an electric current that had him fighting back the urge to throw Brian back against the car and finish the job.

“Looks like I’m in the right fucking place then bro,” Brian’s cackle drew an answering chuckle from Dom as he shook his head in almost wonder. 

“Yeah, I guess you really are.”  Kid was crazy.  But yeah, he was in the right damn place.  He belonged with Dom.  He belonged _to_ Dom.

 

 

_ Endings (And more Beginnings) _

Brian came through his front door exhausted.  The past week had pretty much been hell in every way.  Jesse was in a coma.  Mia still wasn’t talking to him and sure as hell wouldn’t tell him anything about how Dom was doing since he’d disappeared in Brian’s Supra.  Vince was holding his own but still in the hospital and looking at months of physical therapy.  God knew _where_ Letty and Leon had rabbitted off to.  And on top of that Brian had spent the past week grimly destroying any chance he might have had at salvaging his career.  He’d lied his ass off to the feds and to his superiors.  Had destroyed evidence that connected Dom and his crew to the heists.  And the insane thing was that the only part of the whole thing he truly regretted, that made his stomach feel like an acid lined pit, was the disappointed look in Tanner’s face when he could bring himself to look the older policeman in the eyes at all. 

Brian had stuck to his story about not witnessing the hijacking.  Had stuck to his story about coming upon Vince wounded on the side of the road and calling it in.  Had stuck as closely to the truth as possible without implicating anyone for anything.  Well, except Johnny and Lance Tran.  Those two he’d implicated with a whole and happy heart.  Johnny and Lance Tran had shown up and shot Jesse down in cold blood.  _He_ had shot Johnny Tran in self defense.  Dominic Toretto had _not_ been fleeing arrest when his black charger had been flipped by the truck.  He’d been helping Brian go after the Trans.  Dominic Toretto _had_ taken Brian’s car but he hadn’t threatened Brian with violence.  Brian had _given_ Toretto the keys to his car because Dom needed to check on his family in case more of Tran’s gang went back to the house to finish the job.  Brian had stayed on the scene to deal with the police. 

Brian’s _story_ was as full of holes as a sieve and everyone and their mother fucking knew it.  But since everything was circumstantial, as long as no one came forward to contradict him there wasn’t much the cops could do.  Well, except making it very, very clear that Brian was finished in the field of law enforcement.  But Brian was frankly finding it hard to feel too badly about losing a goal he’d worked towards for so many years. 

Maybe he’d feel the crush of it later.  Maybe he was just numb right now with the overkill of recent events, so focused on making sure Dom and his team came out of this okay that nothing else could really hit him right now.  And they _were_ going to come out of this okay.  While Mia still wasn’t talking to him, she had at least taken his advice about getting a good lawyer.  With Brian’s silence, the lawyer’s know-how and the lack of witnesses (funny how the shot-gun wielding, maniac asshole truck driver had developed amnesia) the feds had no case and they knew it.  And were pissed as hell about it.  No matter the outcome of the investigation, Brian knew that he was done.  IA was still making noises about charges, but it was more of a threat tactic to get his cooperation than anything else.  Brian was pretty sure in the end they’d just want his embarrassing ass off of the force as soon as possible, never darken our door again, amen.

Brian kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his t-shirt and slumped down onto his bed, shoulders hunched.  His goal was to make sure Dom and the others were safe from charges.  After that, well, the only things he knew were police work and cars.  He was finished as a cop.  That left…he stiffened the instant before the shadow disentangled itself from the wall and launched itself on top of him.

He got out a startled “Dom,” before the forearm came across his throat cutting off his breath. 

“Brian O’Conner.” The voice was a gravelly threat.  “Cop.”

Brian tried to force out words, felt his body instinctively struggling against the weight cutting off his air but Dom had the mass and the leverage and, yeah, Brian wasn’t breathing until Dom decided to let him.  Which, Brian thought with hysterical amusement, might be never since Dom looked pretty pissed.

Stars were starting to dance along the edges of Brian’s vision and the world was getting pretty fuzzy when the pressure on his throat eased slightly and Brian reacquainted his lungs with the beautiful, wonderful concept of oxygen, gulping it in gratefully.

As his vision cleared he could take in Dom’s features more clearly.  Dom looked…inscrutable.  Nothing new there.

“So, I guess you’re pissed?” Brian asked, warily waiting for his oxygen to be cut off again.  He knew he should be in serious fear for his life right now but he’d never been afraid of Dom.  Not from the moment they’d first locked eyes.  Probably more a sign of stupidity on his part than his actually being safe in the other man’s presence…

“You guess I’m pissed?” A brow arched and there was a hint of disbelief now in the low voice.

“You _guess_ I’m _pissed?_ ”  Apparently Dom thought the question bore repeating.  “That’s a very good guess, Brian ‘Cop’ O’Conner.”

Yeah, Dom was pissed.  “You shouldn’t be here man,” Brian said as his brain started actually working beyond the sudden shock—and against all sane thought—joy of seeing Dom again.  “There’s a warrant out for you right now.  It’s just for questioning right now but if you…” he stopped when the pressure on his throat increased in subtle warning.

“And just why is there a warrant out for me?” Dom asked, voice deceptively mild.  “Why are Leon and Letty laying low?  Why is Vince looking at arrest?  Why is my sister all alone?  Why _is_ that Brian _O’Conner?_ ”

“Because you decided to hijack trucks for a side hobby?” Brian snapped, temper finally starting to overcome guilt.  He’d put his ass on the line for Dom.  He’d knowingly committed career suicide.  And Dom didn’t even have the God damned sense to lie low in Mexico or at least another state until the dust settled.  If the feds got Dom in their custody right now they’d redouble their efforts to pin something, _anything,_ on him.

Dom stilled and Brian braced himself for serious pain but instead Dom gave a curious half grunt half laugh and shifted to the side, lying next to Brian on the bed which…since it wasn’t that big a bed Brian could feel the hot outline of Dom’s shoulder and arms pressed against his and his dick gave an interested twitch.  Oh, hell no, Brian scolded his dick silently.  This is so not the fucking time.  His dick ignored him and swelled a little more.  Brian let his eyes close for a minute in frustration.  Perfect. 

Giving a sigh he opened them again and rolled his neck so that he could take in Dom who was staring up at the ceiling like it held the answers to the universe in its bland pattern.  “Dom, you really need to lay low for awhile.  As long as Vince keeps his mouth shut…”

“Vince won’t say nothin’” Dom’s voice was completely confident.

“They don’t have enough evidence to charge any of you,” Brian continued.  “Give it a few months and the heat will cool down and as long as you don’t, y’know, commit any more _armed felonies_ , you should be cool.  But if they take you in now..."  Brian shook his head.  "The op is blown and they’re looking for _someone_ to pin _something_ on.”

“You mean other than you?”

The question had Brian blinking in surprise.  “They’re not charging me with anything.”  Okay, that was being a little optimistic.  He didn’t _think_ they were going to charge him with anything.

“But you’re done as a cop.”  It wasn’t a question.

“How do you know?”  Brian was pretty damn sure that, as well connected as Dom was in L.A., he didn’t have connections inside the force.

“Mia told me what you’ve been up to.”

Ah.  Well at least she’d actually heard some of what he’d said around the throwing of heavy objects at him and accusing him of being the son of several increasingly improbable and heinous lifeforms.

“Why are you here, Dom?”  At least it was looking less likely that Dom had come here to bash his face in with a tire iron.  Which…good.

“Why’d you let me go, Brian?”

Oh.  Brian blinked and stared up at the ceiling.  Because you draw people to you without even trying.  Because you took me into your family and I didn’t realize how much I needed that.  Because I couldn’t bear to see you locked up.  Because I believed you when you said you’d die first.  Because.

“Was it because of Mia?” Dom persisted against Brian’s loud silence.

“Uh…”

Dom moved and suddenly he was on top of Brian again and, damn, Brian was really gonna have to stop letting Dom take him by surprise like this.  But that was the problem wasn’t it.  Apparently Brian didn’t have a single defense that worked against Dominic Toretto.

“Why did you let me go?”

“You’re more important than my badge.”  The truth slipped out.  Simple.  Basic truths usually were.  Of course that truth could still be interpreted a number of ways so maybe Dom wouldn’t get the full meaning behind Brian’s confession.

Dom shifted and suddenly there was a hand on Brian’s dick, massaging the rapidly hardening length of it.  Or maybe Dom had understood Brian just fine.  Brian sucked in a strangled breath as Dom’s hand slowly tightened.  For an adrenaline pumping minute Brian honestly wasn’t sure if Dom was about to cause him the worst kind of pain or the best kind of pleasure and the uncertainty just had his adrenaline cresting higher, his dick getting painfully hard in Dom’s firm grasp, and he resisted the urge to just close his eyes and beg.  When Dom began stroking him, hard and rough, Brian arched up into the caress, head banging back against the pillow as a strangled moan hissed out between clenched teeth.  “Fuck, Dom…”

“In such a hurry, Brian?” There was definite amusement in Dom’s voice now.  “We’ve got some time.”

Brian’s eyes narrowed into a glare.  Dom definitely had too much of the upper hand here.  Time to even the odds a little.  Taking advantage of Dom’s distraction with his dick which…holy fuck that felt good, Brian heaved up and twisted, wincing a little at Dom’s involuntary tightening of his grip on Brian’s dick.  But it worked and their positions ended up reversed with Brian grinning down at Dom’s startled expression.  Dom’s own eyes narrowed for a minute before his expression settled back into one of lazy amusement.  “What’s wrong, goldilocks?  You too insecure to be on the bottom?”

Brian couldn’t bite back a laugh and it felt amazing.  To feel anything other than the heavy weight that had been dragging him down into exhausted apathy for the past weeks.  And to see this side of Dom, this teasing glint in his eyes when an hour ago Brian figured if he ever saw Dom again it would be the other mans’ rage and fists pounding at him.  “Oh, I’m secure, Toretto.”  He laughed again.  Because he could.  Because there was actually something to laugh about. 

He could feel the hard lengths of their bodies aligning, dicks rubbing against each other in a way that made his eyes want to roll back in his head.  Reaching out he let himself indulge in something he’d wanted to from pretty much the first day he’d met Dom.  He reached a hand up and rubbed it over Dom’s shaved head, feeling the smoothness of it.  Fuck.  Was it wrong that he found the sensation so damn hot?  Apparently Dom didn’t mind though because the other man had his eyes closed and was practically purring under the rubbing like a great cat sunning itself.  Brian felt the smile curving his lips up at the contented sound.  He didn’t know what the hell they were doing but he couldn’t really bring himself to care.  A quarter mile…nothing but the present; maybe he couldn’t live his life that way but he could live that way tonight. 

He swooped down and pressed against Dom’s mouth, feeling fierce and thrumming with need that suddenly wasn’t gentle, wasn’t easy.  Dom opened right up to the kiss, hands coming around to thread through Brian’s hair, holding him firmly in place as Dom took control of the kiss, tongue plundering, teeth nicking, then moving down to sink into the side of Brian’s neck.  Brian almost keened at the sensation as his owns hands moved restlessly up and down Dom’s biceps, the sides of his rock hard abs, anywhere they could find contact with naked Dom.  They finally drew back, both breathing hard, heartbeats racing in tandem.  After a moment of charged silence Dom blinked up at him and said “we’re wearing way too many clothes.”

Fucking _word_.

It was almost funny how fast they got naked.  Brian had fewer clothes to shed and he shimmied out of his pants like they were dipped in acid, his boxers following in extreme haste.  Dom had shed his shirt and pants and was kneeling on the bed in his briefs when Brian was done.  Dom looked…good.  Jesus, fuck, did he look good.  Dom’s eyes were roaming Brian in what was hopefully equal approval and, when Dom reached an arm out to tug him in, Brian closed the gap with enthusiasm.  It quickly turned into a wrestling match that abused the hell out of Brian’s standard issue bedframe and, thank Christ, he had a decent yard so that his neighbors weren’t getting a show.  As they finally settled into something less like a wrestling match and more like an embrace, Dom reached a hand back and dipped it into the crack of Brian’s ass.  “I want to fuck you, Brian.” 

The deep bass of Dom’s voice and the almost gentle brush at his ass had the effect of making Brian’s already rigid dick start leaking as he felt all higher brain power switch off.  “Ngh,” was the only sound he was capable of making but ‘thank you God’ it was apparently enough of an assent because Brian suddenly found himself face down on his knees as Dom wasted no time in pushing a slicked up finger into Brian’s hole.  Brian didn’t even know what the hell to think about the fact that Dom apparently had brought lube with him and, oh, he so didn’t fucking care other than to be very, very grateful.  The penetration of Dom’s finger felt so good that Brian barely kept in the whimper, pushing back in demand, eliciting a chuckle from Dom that didn’t sound particularly steady either which made Brian feel better about this whole crazy thing.  As long as he wasn’t the only one feeling off balance here.  A second finger joined the first and pushed in, stretching, moving in and out and oh _fuck_ Brian couldn’t suppress the moan.  Taking a shaky breath he closed his eyes and focused on not exploding.  “Dom, man, I am _not_ gonna last so you’d better get your dick inside of me before I do this solo.”

The fingers froze and Brian waited for a sarcastic remark from Dom but instead what he got was an honest to fucking God growl, low and possessive before he felt the massive form of Dom settling over him and the sudden, intense pressure of Dom’s dick pushing in.  Brian was pretty sure he did whimper then but he was way past caring as he felt his eyes roll back and blood desert every other part of his body for his engorged dick.  Dimly he realized he was moaning, cursing, calling Dom’s name in a plea and a threat.  He could hear the dark counterpoint of Dom’s voice, muttering surprisingly creative sexual expletives, rough voice pushing Brian further towards the edge.  He rode the burn, it didn’t make a dent in his rising, clawing need.  He pushed back, demanding more and Dom met him, thrusting deep, making Brian hiss out a curse even as he pushed back further and then Dom was just pounding into him, hitting a spot that made the God damn galaxy flash before his eyes and he was coming and coming without a hand ever touching his dick, fucking breaking apart, shattering with the force of it.  A second later he heard Dom bellow out his own orgasm, felt the vibrations of Dom’s motor engine voice, felt the hot pulsing of Dom’s dick as it emptied into the condom. 

Neither of them moved for a minute, both of them trembling with the suddenly highly difficult task of not collapsing.  Finally Dom reached down and, holding the condom, slowly pulled out.  As soon as he did Brian fell boneless in a heap onto the bed, energy sucked out of him.  Or rather fucked out of him.  He felt the pull of sleep, of unconsciousness dragging him down but he fought it, afraid that when he opened his eyes again Dom would be gone; that maybe this whole thing would have been a desperate dream.  He felt Dom settle down against him, body still slick with sweat and smelling of sex.  “Dom…” he tried to focus his thoughts into something coherent.

“Later, Brian.”  Dom sounded as exhausted as Brian felt.

At the reassurance that there would be a later Brian nodded and let sleep pull him firmly under.

Brian woke with a start, disoriented.  And then memory hit him and his eyes instantly swept to his side but the bed was empty.  Fear hit him then.  Had he imagined the whole thing?  Was his life still empty, wrecked, devoid of friends and family?  Devoid of Dom?  His finger went up to feel at his shoulder where Dom had bitten him and actually smiled at the pain of it.  It had been real.  Brian’s smile faded.  But maybe Dom had gotten what he’d come for and left.  “Dom,” he called out softly into the shadowed house and felt a wash of relief that was scary in its power when he heard an equally soft “here” in response.

Getting up off the bed, he took the time to pull on his boxers before padding towards the kitchen where Dom’s voice had echoed from.  Dom was there, fully dressed, sitting on one of the old kitchen chairs, booted feet planted firmly on the scuffed linoleum. 

“You’ve gotta get out of here,” Brian spoke, giving Dom the out, knowing it was true.  L.A. would be too hot for Dom for several months yet.

“Yeah,” Dom said in simple agreement.  His eyes rose to meet Brian’s, dark and unreadable like always. 

Brian searched for something to say, something to make the emptiness already growing in his stomach stop.  This was way more than he would have anticipated anyway.  More than he deserved.  He didn’t know what had driven Dom last night but Brian was fiercely glad for the fact that the other man had shown up in his life one last time.  Finally he smiled slightly, almost smirking.  “So thanks for not kicking my ass.”

The smirk was returned.  “Well, I had another use for it, didn’t I?”

Brian felt his smirk widen into a rueful smile.  Okay, he’d kind of left himself open to that one.  His smile faltered and he studied Dom’s face one last time.  “Be careful out there man.  In about six months, things should have died down enough to come back.  Mia’s hired a good attorney.  They’ll let you know when it’s safe.”

Dom nodded and his eyes turned speculative.

“What?” Brian asked.  If Dom wanted something from him, he’d give it.

“How long before you’re done with being a cop?”  It wasn’t meant to be cruel, just a bald question, even though it hit Brian with an unexpected pang.  Maybe he regretted giving up his career a little more than he’d realized.

Brian looked down at the floor and his lips twisted wryly.  “About another week.  After that, well, L.A.’s not going to be too welcoming for me either.”

“Huh.  Well maybe you should go take a break and head to Mexico.  For a few months.  You know.  Until the heat dies down.  I could give you a recommendation for a place where the rent’s pretty cheap.”

Brian’s gaze shot back to Dom, startled, and he saw the smile, the focused intensity behind the casual suggestion.  He felt his own smile go about a mile wide and he probably looked like a goofy idiot about now but damn if he cared. 

“Yeah.   Yeah, I might do that.”


End file.
